


Curious?

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bassist! Max, F/F, Pining, Song Lyrics, curious by hayley kiyoko is such an elmax song so here wink wonk, this is rlly short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: El had gone running back to Mike again and Max wanted to know,Was it serious?





	Curious?

max shook her head sadly, she knew it would end up like this. she hauled her bass out of its case and scowled at it before beginning to play. 

“i’m just on the phone like a murder. been looking through the texts and all the photos.” she sang, keeping time by stomping her foot on the ground with her heavy boots periodically. “but don’t you worry i can handle it. no don’t you worry i can handle it.”

she raised her voice now, knowing anyone walking by her house could hear her. “if you let em touch ya touch ya touch ya touch ya touch ya touch ya. the way i used to used to used to used to used to used to.”

“did you take em to the pier in santa monica? forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to?” she spat out, a bitter taste in her mouth from the lyrics. 

“i’m just curious, is it serious?” she sang loudly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she played, almost slamming her hands on the strings. her hair whipped in front of her face and she bitterly scowled at it. “i’m just curious, is it serious?”

she knew it wasn’t serious, just another run back to mike as usual, would blow over in a few days when mike would go running back to will. typical and toxic for right now. 

“calling me up, so late at night, are we just friends? you say you wanted me, but you're sleeping with him.” max calmed down with her playing now but her throat was raw, words coming out scratched sounding and sharp. 

“you think of me, I'm what you see when you look at the sky. i don’t believe you. you ain't been loving me right.” max but her lip hard enough to draw blood as she improvised a bass line, feeling like she wanted to scream. 

instead she played.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song curious by hayley kiyoko my wlw queen  
> tumblr is henclair, this was also posted there  
> kudos and comments inspire me to write more


End file.
